the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gavinites
The Gavinites are a race of humanoid aliens who originated from Earth but eventually migrated to a planet near Mercury which they called Gavinonea. All of them happen to look exactly like Donovan Johnston, a name passed down four generations to the king of the Gavinites. The first of their kings was Donovan I, a strong and bold leader who set up his people for a destiny of greatness. His son, Donovan II, followed suit, and made improvements for the community as a whole. However, Donovan III really messed things up and set the whole species up for failure. The final nail in the coffin was Donovan IV, who fought so many senseless wars against the Smartiest Persons and Roodfire that the species was pretty much doomed by then. The Gavinites were wiped from existence years later by Roodfire's forces. Story Origins Gavinites, genetically enhanced humans who somehow left Earth around 20 AD, first stumbled upon Gavinonea when they were trying to go to Mercury. They decided to live there, but soon realized what a harsh and hostile world it was. So they sought help from other aliens in the system. One of the alien species enslaved them on this deadly planet. However, a hero named Donovan Gavin Johnston I, began a rebellion to free his people. He drove their suppressors out of the system and became a hero. The people loved him so much that they named themselves after him and genetically modified their facial structures to bear similarities. The "Gavinites" throned Donovan their king and vowed that the name Donovan could only be given to the royal family. The family was given their own private tower. Cities in the Sky Unfortunately, the monarch died due to the unstable climate. Before he died, he and his wife, Susan (Donovan I Wife), produced a son named Donovan Gavin Johnston II (or Jr). Jr was afraid of the planet that killed his father, so he drew plans for a way to avoid this dangerous circumstance by moving to higher elevation. Soon, a 180 square mile Gavin City 1 was launched into the sky with most of it's inhabitants (excluding the royal family). Donovan IV A generation passed, and one of the only improvements to the city was a annual arena where tournaments and executions were held. Their king, Donovan III, was considered the worst king yet. He wanted their next king to be a conquerer, so he rocketed his son, Donovan IV, to live among his human ancestors. By the time a teenage Donovan returned, the third monarch had died due to Roodinite poisoning. Donovan, enraged, decided to wage war on Earth. New Continent on Earth When Paolo Martinez detected a rip in quantum physics and a new species of aliens came to Earth, everyone panicked. The Gavinites raised a new continent out of the Pacific Ocean and they called it Gavinonea, like their original planet. The Smartiest Persons tried to subdue the annoying aliens, but they failed. So SP decided to wipe them out at the source of their new continent, launching a full on assault on New Gavinonea. But at the same time, Godzilla also attacked. Their leader, Gavin, fought terribly with Diego Guerra, and SP completely destroyed Gavinonea. Second City in the Sky Upon his return, Donovan IV drew plans for a second larger sky city which he built to woo his Earth girlfriend. While it is uncertain whether his purpose worked, the city was a massive success. Biology Comparison to Humans Technically speaking, the Gavinites are genetically a group of humans. They share many of the same traits as humans, except for some key factors that changed around 20 AD. For one, the first generation of Gavinites genetically modified themselves to have their face look like Donovan I. The Gavinites are also somewhat stronger than the average human, albeit not as intelligent. Category:Teams Category:Villians